


Regresa a mí

by NaryaButterfly



Series: Rabbit or Wolf? [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Member-Ai, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV First Person, Rabbit or Wolf Series, Revenge, RyoDa Collection, Ryoda - Freeform, Shonen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaryaButterfly/pseuds/NaryaButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Lo que empezó como una venganza por despecho podría terminar como una cruel broma del destino a no ser que aquel corazón recelosamente escondido sea puesto en libertad.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Qué puede más… el orgullo o el amor?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Parte de la serie "Rabbit or Wolf" de one-shots RyoDa que escribo cada que pasa algo interesante entre ellos en la vida real ^w^ *los cuales no es necesario leer en orden de escritura/publicación ni leer todos para entender cada historia*<br/>Esto es solo mi versión de los Johnnyhechos sobre el “pleito” entre Ueda y Ryo-chan y poco o nada tiene que ver con lo que haya pasado entre ellos en realidad ^^U</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regresa a mí

**Author's Note:**

> *No, aunque much@s piensen lo contrario, nadie en la Johnny's me pertenece T^T9  
> *Publicado originalmente en [ Johnnylandia!~](https://johnnylandia.wordpress.com)  
> *Nadie nunca revisa mis escritos antes de que los publique, así que perdón por los pequeños errores que pueda haber m(.___.)m  
>  _*La notita musical indica la canción que inspiró el Fic. Así que si escuchan la canción después de leerlo, el sentimiento será un poco diferente, ne?_

  
~On your Mind~ / KAT-TUN  
**24-10-09**

 

Sí… decía que te odiaba… te molestaba y era cruel contigo. Hacia que los demás se rieran de ti… porque me gustaba la carita de niño indefenso que ponías cuando todos se metían contigo. ¿La razón?… Era simple… Te amaba… Pero no quise admitirlo. Me aterraba lo que pudieran decir o pensar los demás. Creo que al principio mi intención sólo era poner celoso a Yamapi; así que me acerqué a ti y me esforcé en hacerme tu amigo. Odiaba a Jin por haberme robado a Pi, así que me quería vengar de él y tú eras el medio perfecto para lograr mis propósitos porque eras alguien demasiado importante para él aunque no lo gritara a los cuatro vientos como lo hacía con lo que sentía por Kame o por Pi. Tal vez… y sólo tal vez… si no me equivocaba… tú eras incluso más importante que ellos; así que tú pagarías por todo el dolor que me había hecho sentir… de ese modo el golpe sería mucho peor para él y dejaría a Pi.  
Todo en mi plan maligno estaba perfectamente trazado; una vez que caíste inocentemente en mi juego ya no pudiste escapar de la telaraña. En pocas semanas ya éramos los mejores amigos y a falta de Jin, siempre estabas conmigo.

Comencé a conocerte aunque no solías hablar mucho de ti. Siempre creí que eras un chico raro y solitario, me molestaba ese halo de misterio con el que te rodeabas para parecer genial… Estaba totalmente equivocado, porque entonces entendí que tú y yo éramos parecidos… Manteníamos escondido en el interior nuestra verdadera personalidad para evitar que nos lastimaran y le mostrábamos al mundo una máscara de nosotros mismo que nos pudiera proteger y que mantuviera a todos alejados. Fue entonces cuando mi plan comenzó a salirse de control… cuando menos pensé ya te quería. Mis sonrisas ya no eran fingidas… ahora era yo quien te buscaba… empecé a mandarte mensajes al celular cuando no te veía… incluso te pedí que nos viéramos los fines de semana, cosa que se volvió recurrente. Y entre más tiempo pasaba contigo más te conocía e inevitablemente comenzó a gustarme lo que había en ti…

 

Sí… decía que te odiaba… porque la verdad era que yo te amaba locamente… pero tenía que llevar a cabo mi plan y tú eras la pieza fundamental de mi éxito. No podía darme el lujo de olvidarme del resentimiento y el odio que me envenenaban por dentro. Era momento de pasar a la segunda fase antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

Nuestra supuesta “amistad” enloquecía a Jin. Era más que obvio que la idea le molestaba en sobremanera… pero no lo admitía, sería como aceptar que perdía ante de mí; aún así volvió a acercarse a ti y a querer pasar tiempo contigo como antes. Supe que era el momento ideal cuando te fuiste después de despedirte de él con una sonrisa y lo vi golpear violentamente la pared al día que le dijiste _“lo siento Jin… hoy no puedo… iré con Ryo al acuario… ¿tal vez en otra ocasión?”_ Sí… era hora de dar el próximo paso: que me vieras como más que un amigo. Decidí llevarte al acuario porque Keii-chan y Tegonyan me lo sugirieron cuando les pregunté cuál creían que era el mejor lugar para una primera cita con alguien a quien consideraban especial. El lugar que ambos pensaron era perfecto porque a ti te gustaban los lugares tranquilos sin multitudes y que permitieran a tu imaginación volar libremente, así que sin más te lo propuse y sin pensarlo ni un segundo aceptaste feliz. Esa fue la primera vez que me abrazaste… y sin saber cómo o porqué terminé concluyendo que me había gustado esa sensación.

Cuando llegué tú ya estabas ahí esperándome… lucías realmente lindo. Pateabas una piedrita suavemente de un lado para otro, tus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de tu chamarra negra con el gorro cubriéndote la cabeza y una parte de tu cara. El rojo de tus labios resaltaba más que de costumbre… No sé por qué pero me dieron ganas de besarlos… fue difícil no hacerlo. Te llamé por tu nombre y volteaste enseguida dedicándome la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Corriste hasta alcanzarme sacando la mano para saludarme… estaba helada… me preocupé y sin siquiera pensar lo que hacía, la sujeté entre las mías para darle calor… Luego reparé en lo que estaba haciendo y levante la mirada hacia ti. Me mirabas dulcemente con una sonrisa, al ver que te miraba te sonrojaste y escondiste bruscamente la mano nuevamente en tu bolsillo. Al sentir que yo también me sonrojaba me volteé a otro lado preguntándome si lo habías notado.

_“¡Vamos!”_ Me dijiste después de un breve y eterno silencio en el que sentía como si se me fuera a salir el corazón… ¿por qué latía así sólo por haberte tomado la mano? Esto no estaba bien… debía hacer que te enamoraras de mí, no al revés. No debía involucrarme más de la cuenta… eso era definitivo.

Caminábamos con una distancia mínima entre nosotros. Cuando llegamos a la cámara de los delfines corriste hasta el cristal. Te veías encantador… tus ojos brillaban decorando tu rostro fascinado. Ese lado tuyo tan inocente y maravillable me gustaba. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como tú… Sólo había una cosa dando vueltas en mi cabeza: quería proteger esa parte de ti… la quería sólo para mí.

Me acerqué hasta quedar a tu lado. El color azul del agua se reflejaba en tu cara dándote un aspecto casi irreal. Volteaste hacia donde yo estaba y me sonreíste diciendo _“son increíbles… los delfines… son capaces de decirse que se aman incluso cuando están separados…”_ Sacaste la mano y la apoyaste contra el cristal como si quisieras alcanzar algo, tu sonrisa se había ido y un aire melancólico cubrió el brillo de tus ojos. _“Me pregunto si alguna vez tú y yo podremos ser como los delfines y decir lo que sentimos aún sin palabras…”_ dijiste con un tono un poco triste. _“Si digo lo que siento… me pregunto si podrá escucharlo…”_ susurraste en voz baja, aunque creo que más bien lo pensaste en voz alta pues cuando te pregunté qué habías dicho te sonrojaste repitiendo desesperadamente _“¡Nada!¡Nada!”_. Tu reacción me causó mucha gracia, así que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada que pudiste tomarme a mal. Bajaste la cabeza, tenías la mirada perdida, pude notar como temblabas apretando con fuerza tus dedos contra el cristal. Luego las vi. Brillando tenuemente al rodar por tus mejillas.

_“¡No era necesario que te burlaras de mí por lo que siento!… sólo porque yo te…”_ No te dejé terminar la frase… Te callé con un beso. No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Sólo no quería que lo dijeras. Si lo escuchaba perdería todo el poder sobre mí mismo y todo se echaría a perder… Así que simplemente te besé para evitar que dijeras lo que sentías. Aunque sabía que siempre me arrepentiría por ello porque cuando sentí mis labios sobre los tuyos me envolvió un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido… ni siquiera cuando Pi me besaba. Ahora era yo quien temblaba mientras te tenía contra el cristal sujetándote suavemente entre el cuello y tus mejillas, acariciando tus orejas y siendo acariciado por tu cabello. Estaba totalmente confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Tú seguías con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente. Lentamente aparte mis manos. Mi corazón estaba hecho un caos por lo que decidí obedecer la única orden que escuché claramente en mi mente: "sal de aquí".

Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, me di la vuelta y eché a correr sin rumbo fijo. Pero fuiste más rápido que yo y cuando me alcanzaste me tomaste del brazo pidiéndome que esperara. Acababas de hacer lo que siempre había querido que Pi hiciera por mí… ¿Por qué me sentía así? Estaba demasiado confundido… molesto… contigo. Aunque no lo tenía planeado terminé llorando frente a ti. Odiaba esa parte débil de mí mismo y no la mostraba a los demás… y en ese momento tú la habías visto… ¿en qué momento te dejé entrar de ese modo en mi vida?

Y entonces me abrazaste… y sentí algo extrañamente cálido y agradable recorrerme de pies a cabeza… vi como mi alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse… ya no había ruido, ni personas… sólo existíamos tú y yo. Apoyaste suavemente tu cabeza sobre la mía. A pesar de que fui consciente de que no dijiste nada… tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo… los latidos de tu corazón… el calor de tus manos… el olor de tu cuerpo… el sonido de tu respiración… todo de ti me susurraba cosas hermosas directo al corazón. Ya no pude resistirme más… sólo me dejé llevar por aquél sonido… y me olvidé de Jin… me olvidé de Pi… olvidé mi ego… mi odio… mis miedos… por primera vez era yo… sólo yo… y me sentí feliz… protegido… amado.

En ese momento comprendí que sí podíamos cumplir uno de tus sueños… porque en ese momento… tú y yo fuimos como los delfines.

 

Sí… decía que te odiaba… porque hiciste que me enamorara de ti… porque me enseñaste a amarme a mí mismo… del modo en que tú me amabas.

Sí… decía que te odiaba para herir a Jin…

Pero al final sólo te lastimé a ti… con mi actitud… con mis palabras…

Me empeñé tanto en continuar con mi estúpido plan sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso me traería que olvidé cómo escuchar lo que me decías en silencio aún a la distancia… y terminé alejándote de mí.

Y ahora lloro solo en medio de la oscura y profunda noche… preguntándome por qué demonios me aferré a algo inútil si a tu lado encontré lo que siempre había querido…

 

 _Por favor…_  
_Perdóname…_  
_Regresa a mí…_  
_Quiero volver a vivir todo aquello a tu lado…_  
_No puedo olvidarte…_  
_Y desde aquel día ni siquiera consigo dormir…_  
_Porque tú ya no estás aquí…_  
_Y ahora sólo quiero decirte una cosa…_  


_Te amo._


End file.
